herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jaina Proudmoore
Lady Jaina Proudmoore is one of the main characters in the Warcraft franchise. She is a powerful human sorceress and the former leader of the Kirin Tor of Dalaran and the port-city of Theramore. She is the daughter of Daelin Proudmoore, the Lord Admiral and ruler of Kul Tiras. One of the most trustworthy members of the alliance and an accomplished sorceress, she leads their tropes against any threats that threaten the alliance and Azeroth itself. Recently, she has taken aggressive arms against the current Warchief of the Horde, Garrosh Hellscream for the destruction of Theramoore Isle. Personality Jaina Proudmoore is one of the most inquisitive and talented sorceresses in Lordaeron. With her power and intellect, many survivors of Lordaeron looked to her leadership to thrive in the foreign lands of their nation in Theramore Isle while other leaders of the Alliance appreciated her wisdom in their faction's affairs. Although she was originally wary of the orcs, her time fighting shoulder to shoulder with Thrall during the Third War showed her that orcs were capable of honor. Jaina hoped Thrall's patience and diplomatic leadership would rub off on his people and curb their aggressive tendencies, thus leading to peace and coexistence between their races. Since her nation of Theramore lives so close to the Horde's kingdoms in Durotar, she hoped peace could be achieved between their races before one of their nations gets annihilated by the tides of war. Like Thrall, Jaina was an advocate of peace and moderation between the Alliance and Horde. Even so, old hatreds or manipulation from nefarious agents have constantly undermined her efforts to promote diplomacy between the rival factions. Jaina has gone to great lengths to appease the costs of peace, even going so far as to sabotage her father, Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, in his campaign to annihilate the Horde and let the Horde forces kill him. She even attempted to sway King Varian Wrynn to establish more formal diplomatic ties with the Horde, though Varian felt that the Horde cannot be trusted. Though political tensions continued to escalate between her faction and the Horde, Jaina continued to coordinate with Thrall and even aid certain Horde leaders such as Baine Bloodhoof through back channels. After the fall of Theramore to Garrosh's mana bomb, Jaina became deeply affected by the trauma of the event. For a time she believed that her father had been right, snapping out of it only after Kalec forced her to acknowledge that her anger was making her act exactly like Arthas had been. Though still strong and independent, she is no longer as friendly or as trusting as she once was, especially to the Horde. Jaina has become committed to removing Garrosh from power. Though the initial rage she showed was a side-effect of the bomb, she is much less tolerant of orcs now (though she no longer possesses the desire to kill them all, and realizes that not all of them are like Garrosh) and for a time ceased her friendship with Thrall, citing him as the root cause of Theramore's destruction as he placed Garrosh in power in the first place. During the events of Garrosh's trial, however, the two made up. Even the Sunreavers' role in betraying the Kirin Tor neutrality by circumventing her wards to aid the Horde in obtaining a magical weapon of destruction further reinforced her justified distrust of Horde aligned races. In spite of this, she admitted that peace may be possible if Garrosh is removed, and admitted that she wished she had parted with Thrall on better terms, implying that it may be possible to mend fences later on. She also felt guilt for planning to wipe out Orgrimmar but still firmly believes that Horde power, aggression, and influence should be checked. Jaina is more bellicose now and will not hesitate to act militantly to those who threaten the security of her people or undermine peace (although she still draws the line at killing non-combatants). She is filled with regret over her past actions (or lack of them), such as whether she could have saved Arthas, and the issue of Theramore. As a result of her experiences, she is emotionally damaged. She isn't afraid to show who she is, nor is she afraid of her power. Powers and abilities Powers Abilities Trivia *Jaina was planned to die as part of a main story element in an early draft for Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, but that idea was scrapped as Arthas didn't need any more motivation to chase after Mal'Ganis than he already had. The love story between Jaina and Arthas was also planned to appear in the game, and Jaina may have also been planned to become a banshee, but it was scrapped as it was too similar to the story of Jim Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan from StarCraft. The banshee plot point was instead moved to Sylvanas Windrunner. *Unlike the Kul Tirans in Battle for Azeroth including her own family, Jaina does not have a British accent. She explains this away in one of her on-click voice lines in Battle for Azeroth, saying that she had not even realized she had lost the accent. It was likely lost during her time in Dalaran. *Jaina is the Hero (player character) for the Mage class in Hearthstone. Her flavor text reads: "The Kirin Tor's leader is a powerful sorceress. She used to be a lot nicer before the Theramore thing." *Jaina's drastic personality change gave rise to the largely tongue-in-cheek theory that she is, or was at one point replaced with, one of the nathrezim. Jesse Cox popularized this theory at various BlizzCons and his YouTube series, sparking a lot of ironic (and some earnest) support for it within the community. Evidence ranging from her frequent changes in attitude to plot-convenient inconsistencies with her magical power - some cases as far back as Wrath of the Lich King - has been cited as "proof" that she is a subversive force in the Alliance. The "Jaina is a dreadlord" theory has even received nods from Blizzard; World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 2 redirects readers to "Jaina Proudmoore" if they look up "dreadlord" in the index. When outright asked if Jaina is a dreadlord, however, Alex Afrasiabi confirmed that she is not. In August 2017, Blizzard announced that Jaina in Heroes of the Storm would receive a Dreadlord skin as part of the then-upcoming "Call of Kel'Thuzad" event. This prompted Ion Hazzikostas to again confirm in an interview that Jaina is not a dreadlord, stating that Heroes of the Storm is not considered canonical and that the skin is simply paying homage to a community meme. Category:Warcraft Heroes Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Leaders Category:Protectors Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Female Category:Mentor Category:Genius Category:Vengeful Category:Pacifists Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Extremists Category:Hope Bringer Category:Lawful Good Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Dreaded Category:Honorable Category:Lethal Category:Defectors Category:Protector of Innocence